Join Danganvoice
If you want to join our Discord server, well; here ya go! We are in need of scriptwriters/editors, audio/video editors, visual designers, and voice actors! Send applications through our submit box or to danganvoice@gmail.com. You may also audition here on casting call club, but you must include the information we need from you with your audition. We will not accept auditions through discord or anywhere else. (PLEASE BE AWARE that you will likely be in close contact with the mods if you are selected! You won’t have to befriend us, but we should all be on good terms)! ✒️SCRIPTWRITER APPLICATION✒️ Include: * Name/age/preferred pronouns * Discord profile * Tumblr url * Anything you would not be able to write Send in scripts for your choice of two prompts from the following (they do NOT have to be very lengthy): * Fluffy friendship interaction between kaede and amami (If you don’t know much about ndrv3, you can write this one for naegi and hagakure instead) * Romantic interaction between komaeda and hinata * Angsty interaction between characters of your choice ��AUDIO EDITOR APPLICATION�� Include: * Name/age/preferred pronouns * Discord profile * Tumblr url * Anything you would not be able to edit (triggers you’d like to avoid) * The program(s) you will be using * The number of requests you feel you will be able to complete per month If you apply using our Google Application here, all of the previous information will be right there for you to fill out! The application also includes a link to the audio files we have provided, as well as its script. If you’d prefer to apply through a submission/email, then we ask that you either: * Put these audio files together to create a natural, flowing conversation. We ask that you add Danganronpa music as well as any sound effects you deem necessary. (Script can be found here) Or * Link at least three examples of your mixing/audio editing capabilities. It would be better if you linked examples that include voice acting, but if you are more of a music editor, please make sure you are capable of editing and chunking together acting lines. ��VIDEO EDITOR APPLICATION�� Include: * Name/age/preferred pronouns * Discord profile * Tumblr url * Anything you would not be able to edit (triggers you’d like to avoid) * Whether you are able to edit comic dub videos as well * The program(s) you will be using * The number of videos you feel you will be able to complete per month If you apply using our Google Application here, all of the previous information will be right there for you to fill out! The application also includes a link to the audio files we have provided, as well as their scripts. If you’d prefer to apply through a submission/email, then we ask that you either: * Choose one audio file from these three options & create a sprite video from it! (Scripts can be found here) Or * Link at least three examples of your video editing capabilities. It would be better if you linked examples that include voice acting, but we understand if you have not yet completed a video of that nature. ��VISUAL DESIGNER/ARTIST APPLICATION�� * Name/age/preferred pronouns * Discord profile * Tumblr url * Anything you would not be able to edit/draw (triggers you’d like to avoid) * If you’re a graphic designer, sprite editor, artist, or a combination of the three Please send in a (completed) thumbnail/sprite edit/comic we could potentially use for the blog. Yep, that’s it! ��VOICE ACTOR APPLICATION�� Include: * Name/age/preferred pronouns * Discord profile * Tumblr url * Anything you would not be able to voice (certain pairings, situations, etc). To audition: * You will need to send in a recording using the attached lines. * Please send audio files that are wav, mp3, or mp4 if you can * You don’t have to have the fanciest mic, but you do have to have one that isn’t bad quality * You can audition for multiple roles, but no one can be cast more than twice * You may send us an ask if you’d like to “reserve” a character (ensure they’re not cast until a certain date). Please tell us exactly how long you’d like them to be reserved for (although one week is the maximum) instead of just saying you’d like to reserve them. Category:Content